peelfandomcom-20200213-history
This One Fades In...
Tape ; Name *This One Fades In... ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989/90 ;Comments *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links. *These are tape-to-tape edits but from a good FM signal *The edit dates from the inlay card: 1''' 27Jan89; '''2-5 27Mar89; 6''' 15Apr89; '''7 1May89; 8-12 24Jul89; 13 20Nov89; 14-15 21Jan90; 16-18 29Jun90; 19 30Jun90; 20-22 1Jul90. I would usually make the edits a few days after broadcast. *If there's a theme to the tape it's that it contains stuff that didn't fit into the generic indie guitar band category; so that's the reggae, dub, electronica, dance and 60's psychedelia that I liked. One of my favourite Peel compilation tapes. I recall him saying that he was going to fade out the Lil Louis track at the point the female moaning and groaning starts ("it's been done far too often - and should never have been done in the first place"). *TDK AD-X90 Tracklisting *Sound Iration: CTUFB (album - In Dub) WAU/Mr. Modo MOWLP 001 28 February 1989? *Revolutionaries: Hertz (Kilo Riot/Hertz/Mega Hertz/Geiger Hertz) Crown DSR 5259 29 March 1989 *Frank Zappa: Peaches En Regalia (LP - Hot Rats) *Captain Beefheart And Magic Band: Party Of Special Things To Do (album - Bluejeans & Moonbeams) Virgin V2023 *13th Floor Elevators: Don't Fall Down *Double Trouble & Rebel MC: Just Keep Rockin' (Hip House Mix) (12") Desire WANT X 9 *Barrington Levy & Half Pint: Do It (single) Power House *Nine Pound Hammer: Redneck Romance (album - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Crypt / Wanghead WH 007 *Captain Beefheart And Magic Band: Harry Irene (album - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Warner BSK 3256 *Sugar Minott: Buy Out The Bar (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House 17 July 1989 *Lil Louis: French Kiss (possibly 13 July 1989) *MC Rel & The Houserockers: Life Of An Entertainer (12") Mercury 874 407-1 (possibly from 12 July 1989 or 17 July 1989) *Mohamed: Ham Safar (808 State Edit) (12") Dance Factory! DANCE 1912 / Fun Factory! FUNFAC 1912 14 September 1989 *Invaders Of The Heart: The Unspoken Word (Dub) (12") Nation NR 003 T 23 January 1990 ? *Black State Choir: Fatwa (12" - Hardshell Preacher) Scam SCAM 002 *Baku: Sinai Bedouin Crossing (12" - Desert Fresh) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 026T *Indica All Stars: Open Our Eyes (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 023T also HO John Peel 23 1990 and HO John Peel 24 1990 *Misty In Roots: Man Kind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unit 25 June 1990 *Teacher: Can't Step Twice (12") Mango 25 June 1990 *Major Problems: Flashbacks (12" - The Effects Can Last Forever) Nu Groove *Promised Land: Something In The Air (12") *Grind: My Coin Speaks File ;Name *C130 This One Fades In ;Length *1:34:28 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr_maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Peel shows